


White Lights, Orange Sunsets

by KomaruNaegi



Series: Yurironpa Week 2018 [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Arcades, Brief appearances of other characters - Freeform, DR Yuri Week, F/F, Fluff, Not Awful but Nothing Fantastic Either, Yurironpa Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 04:39:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15040904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KomaruNaegi/pseuds/KomaruNaegi
Summary: Sonia Nevermind has never been to an arcade.Akane Owari changes that.





	White Lights, Orange Sunsets

**Author's Note:**

> YO I just realized [Yurironpa Week](https://yurironpaweek.tumblr.com/post/174996940763/thats-right-yurironpa-week-20gayteen-starts-a) was goin’ on during my daily AO3 V3 Tag scroll... And I churned this out.
> 
> This ain’t great by any means, but hey, Soniakane fluff, we could use some more of that.
> 
> I haven’t written anything but V3 in quite a while, so if the characterization feels off, I apologize!
> 
> This takes place in a Non-Despair DR3 setting. I tagged SDR2 because that’s where the characters come from ( ~~also exposure~~ ) so I hope nobody minds!
> 
>  **Prompt** : _Sweet Pea- ~~delicate bliss~~ / **a departure after a good time**_

“You ain’t never been to an arcade before?”

The question arises in the classroom, during their lunch break. It’s a miracle that they’d all shown up for class this late in the year - Yukizome’s firm hold of them not softening in the slightest.

“I have not! These ‘arcades’ you speak of are not present in Novoselic. What are they like, Owari-san?”

“An arcade is a hub where you can play video games,” Nanami answers, not looking up from her GameGirl for even a second. A theme with an overarching trumpet tune carries the conversation from the system’s speakers. Mioda, sitting next to her, cranes her neck to observe the event, saying something about a “Team Magma” that Sonia knows nothing about.

“Yeah! I don’t really get to go to ‘em much since I’m always tight on money, but they’re super fun!” Owari says, taking back the conversation. “They’ve got pinball, and the game with the spaceship where ya shoot all the green thingies-“

“Galaga,” Nanami clarifies.

“Is that what it’s called?”

“Yep, it’s called Galaga. It’s a favorite of mine,” Nanami murmurs, finger repeatedly pressing the “A” button.

“Aww man, now you’ve totally got me itchin’ to go to one! I could really use a round of DDR!” Owari whines, taking another bite of onigiri.

With this, Sonia took her chin in her palm. “Perhaps I could accompany you to the arcade?”

“Really? You’d do that for me? Hehe, thanks, Sonia!” Owari beams, a toothy smile and an arm slung around Sonia’s side.

* * *

Classes end with no major qualms besides an argument between Saionji and Kuzuryuu, which was able to be quelled before too long thanks to Yukizome. Owari springs out of her seat, almost jittering with excitement as she slinks her way over to the princess, who files a worksheet away into a folder.

“Come on, Princess, the night’s waitin’ on us! I’m gonna blow you away with my skills!”

“Your enthusiasm is almost contagious, Owari-san,” Sonia responds, a small giggle escaping her. Standing up and brushing off her skirt, she sets her messenger bag on her left shoulder, where as Owari has her hang on her forearm.

“You said it was three blocks from here, correct?”

“Somethin’ like that,” the gymnast answers, getting in a quick stretch. “I don’t really pay attention to that stuff. As long as I get there sometime, I could care less.”

“I suppose it is fun to ‘fly by the seat of one’s flying pig!’”

“Mm,” the other grunts, not quite understanding the phrase, but not exactly interested in deciphering its meaning either. “Well, I’m sick of waitin’. Let’s go already!”

A short (and rather speedy, Sonia finds, having a bit of difficulty keeping up with her more athletic classmate’s gait) walk later, a neon billboard illuminates the sidewalk beneath their feet, indicating the open entrance to a world the princess has never seen before, not even even in her dreams.

“ _This is amazing!_ ” she remarks without thinking, her step soft and gentle as she walks inside. Every corner is bright, dozens of machines with block letters practically calling her name. The atmosphere is one of familiarity to the other, the purple overhead lights and neon whites bringing her to a haven she rarely gets to encounter in the flesh.

“Look, look, they have drums! I did not know you could play the drums here!” Sonia exclaims. It’s almost cute, Owari thinks, seeing someone her own age marvel over something as simple as an arcade. She’s full of childlike wonder as she points out every machine (“Owari-san, you can win stuffed toys!” “They even have a photo booth!” “Look, it’s a steering wheel!”) and Owari can’t help but chuckle each time she looks at something new.

Owari slides over to a skee ball machine and fumbles her hand into her breast pocket, only now noting that she had neglected to trade in any money for tokens.

“Agh, shit. Sonia, you mind goin’ over there and gettin’ some tokens? I think 30 should do it. It costs, like, 1500 yen I think?”

“What are the tokens for?”

“You use tokens to play the games insteada payin’ money directly.”

“Got it!” the princess answers, making fists with both hands. Owari makes her way to a broken machine at the end of the line, throwing and catching a ball in her right hand as she eyes the point values and holes that face her.

Sonia returns not long after with tokens (it seems she got carried away and got 50, not like that’s a bad thing) and Owari feeds two into one of the working machines. Curiously, Sonia mirrors her actions, only nodding her head and telling herself “I see...” as she tries to parrot the other’s every move.

Multiple frustrated shouts and metal grate hits later, the two accumulate a sum of five tickets, which can be exchanged for a grand prize of absolutely nothing.

“Well, there goes four tokens,” Owari complains, turning her head. Her disappointment soon fades as she eyes her prize.

“ _Dance Dance Revolution..._ ” she says under her breath, hushed. Sonia merely stands beside her, looking across the venue to see whatever Owari is seeing.

Confidently, the gymnast strides to the machine, Sonia following in tow. She feeds the machine the six tokens it requires without hesitation. For a normal person, it’s a high gamble. For Owari, it’s a ticket churning machine.

Sonia is only left to watch in amazement as Owari selects the hardest difficulty, her wrists clenching the bar behind her as if she was going to float away. Her feet move at speeds Sonia cannot process, matching the screen in a near-perfect rhythm. Sonia finds herself all the more engaged as the song reaches its chorus, jumping up and down, hooting and hollering for Owari to win.

A light sweat runs down Owari’s cheek as the machine churns out 103 tickets. She pulls at the stub of the long string, taking the ticket in her teeth and striking a pose. Sonia claps.

The night courses on, the two taking each other on in racing games, air hockey, and even DDR. Predictably, Sonia loses at DDR, but it doesn’t seem to bother her, the machine pouring out more tickets as if praising Owari itself. Still, the moment can’t last forever, curfew will be here shortly, and soon they end up going to the game table, stocking up on candy for Owari.

“Hell yeah, looks like I’ll be set for the next two weeks!” Owari yells, tearing open the wrapper of an Airheads with her teeth. She bites into it carnivorously, hacking it to pieces. “You shure you don’t want anyching though?” she asks the princess, candy half-chewed.

“Hehe, I am fine. ‘Hanging out’ with you was a treat in itself!”

“You sure are a flatterer!” Owari laughs, popping another candy into her mouth.

* * *

An orange sky blankets the two as they leave, Owari’s step much more reasonable. It’s an almost romantic twilight, summery and soft, and Sonia can’t help but smile as it turns ever darker on their walk back to the dormitory.

“I would be honored to have another opportunity to have a day like this one with you, should it ever come again,” Sonia says as they enter the campus, turning her head to the other.

“I mean, sure,” Owari replies, “but you’re actin’ like you’ve never been out at night with friends before.”

“Well, prior to entering this country, I had not,” Sonia starts, stopping her step. “In Novoselic, I was a princess first, and a girl second. But here, it seems to be the opposite. And for that... I am grateful.”

“So I guess even little things like this mean a lot to ya, huh,” the other replies, stuffing a few candy wrappers in her bag. “I mean, I go out a lot... You’re welcome to come, if you want.”

Turning her head to the sky, Sonia smiles.

“I’d like that quite a bit.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If there are any typos, please point them out, as this fic was written super quick and was un-beta’d... Very sorry for the poor quality... u~u


End file.
